Impossible Love
by hannahmontana30
Summary: Rachel and Quinn find out they love each other and start dating, but what happens when Puck and a girl Quinn used to date team up to break up Rachel and Quinn.
1. Secret Love

Rachel's POV's

I walk along the hallway with my boyfriend Finn Hudson, it felt great to be with him, it seemed like I used a lot of my time wishing I was with him and now that I was I felt like I couldn't be happier. Or could I… I never said this out loud to anyone not even my dads or are gay but I feel like I am falling for Quinn Fabray, who was Finn's ex-girlfriend and is now dating Puck because they are having a baby together. I am sure Finn would not understand if I told him that I had a crush on his ex-girlfriend, he still doesn't want to talk abut Quinn since he found out he wasn't the baby's father.

"Rachel are you listening to me?" asked Finn

I had been thinking about Quinn and snapped out of it when I heard Finn's voice.

"Oh, sorry Finn, what did you say"? I asked him

"I said, do you want to hang out this weekend?" he asked

"Oh sure yeah" I said with a smile

I can't tell Finn I like his ex-girlfriend he would be hurt, after all I went through to become a couple with him he would think I was just over him.

_Which you are_ I thought

Now is not the time to tell him

I said bye to Finn and walked to my next class, then I saw her….Quinn walking to her class, _don't look at her _I thought _if you are worried about how Finn would react if you told him then I should be really worried about how Quinn would react_

I have to keep it to myself


	2. Do You Love Me?

Quinn's POV

I felt like I was changing I am dating Puck but I am having feelings for Rachel. _This is impossible_, Puck would be shocked and who knows how Rachel and Finn would react. As I walked down the hall I saw Rachel, for a moment it looked as though she looked at me and looked away, _Could she have feelings for me too?_ I knew what I had to do to fine out but if I did it and she didn't have feelings for me, _I have to try_. As I sat in class I thought about my plan to fine out if Rachel likes me.

_What if she doesn't, and then it's awkward _I thought

_I will never know unless I do it_

So after Glee I called to Rachel

"Rachel, can I talk to you in private"

"Um…Sure Quinn" said Rachel looking nervous

We walked down the hall, and into the auditorium

"What are we doing here?" asked Rachel

"I want to do something" I told her

"What?" she asked

Without saying anything I lean toward Rachel and kissed her


	3. Rachel Tells Finn

Rachel's POV

I couldn't believe it, Quinn was _kissing me_ this means she loves too. After a while Quinn broke the kiss.

"I am guessing you like me the same way I like you" said Quinn

I nodded

Quinn smiled "I am glad, I was afraid if I told you that I liked you, you would run"

"I thought that you would do that if I told you I liked you" I told Quinn

Then I remembered something

"What about Puck and Finn?"

"We'll have to tell them" said Quinn sadly

"I'll tell Finn, I think he is waiting for me outside"

Sure enough after I said goodbye to Quinn I saw Finn outside

"Rachel, what did Quinn want?" asked Finn

"Um…Finn…Quinn and I….." I began

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" said Finn "You're my girlfriend and I trust you"

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore" I told Finn

"What?" asked Finn with hurt in his eyes

"Quinn and I have feelings for each other and we kissed" I told Finn

Finn didn't say anything, I felt bad about dumping him but I wanted to be with Quinn

"Finn, I know your still mad at Quinn for lying to you and telling you that the baby she's is going to have was yours when it is really Puck's, but that has nothing to do with how Quinn and I feel about each other" I told Finn

"Rachel, It's okay, I hope you and Quinn are very happy together" said Finn

"Thanks, Finn"

"Can we still be friends?" asked Finn

"Yes, of course" I told him smiling

I said bye to Finn and began to walk to my house, I had a _girlfriend_ and not just any girlfriend Quinn.

When I got home I went to my room and sat on my bed then I sent Quinn a text

_Finn took it well, he hopes we will be happy together_

After a while my phone beep it was a text from Quinn

_Great, I am going on a date with Puck and I am going to tell him then_

As a read the text I hoped that Puck would take it just as well as Finn had


	4. Quinn Tells Puck

Quinn's POV

I was worried, how was Puck going to take it, I never found him to be as understanding as Finn. I had to tell him though.

"Puck I have to tell you something" I said when Puck came to pick me up "You can tell me later, or tomorrow if you forget too" said Puck

"But Puck…." I said

"Quinn, let's have dinner, like a boyfriend and girlfriend should, we are always going to be together with Beth on the way and…. Puck said

"Puck I have to tell you now" I said

"Okay, what?" said Puck with a smile

"" I said as fast as I could

"What?" said Puck confused

"I have feelings for Rachel and she has feelings for me and I am leaving you" I said clearly

Puck laugh "Quinn, you are so funny, so lets go to Breadsticks"

"Puck, I just broke up with you" I told him

"Your serious" said Puck "You are in love with Berry"

"Now that I love her I will not call her by her last name anymore, her name is Rachel and that is what I am going to call her from now on" I told Puck

"Quinn, you are out of your mind, I mean you can't be with Rachel" Puck told me

"Why can't I?" I asked Puck I was angry now

"Because she is dating Finn"

"Rachel told Finn already and broke up with him and he hopes that Rachel and me will be happy together" I told Puck

"Well, Finn doesn't know what he is saying, he…." Puck said

"I don't think it's that Finn doesn't know what he's saying that's bothering you I think you are upset because the girl you are going to have your baby is leaving you" I told him "Puck, no matter who I am with you are still the baby's father"

"I am not going to be okay with this, but I know I can't do anything about" said Puck "and for the record you are making the biggest mistake of your life" and with that Puck got back in his car and left my house.

I sent Rachel a text

_I told Puck he's not as okay with it as Finn is, he told me I am making the biggest mistake of my life_

A few minutes later Rachel sent me a text

_Don't worry Quinn, It will be okay_

And some how that text made me feel happier


	5. Okay With It

Rachel's POV

I was happy that I was with Quinn, sure I was also happy when I was with Finn, and also Jesse, but I am happier with Quinn. Then I realized something, Finn and Puck know, but no one else knows, my dad's and my mom Shelby don't know, and Quinn's mom and dad don't know.

I feel we should tell the Glee kids, we tell them everything, and we also shouldn't keep it a secret from our parents. I took out my phone and sent Quinn a text.

_Shouldn't we tell the Glee kids and our parents about us?_

After a while she sent me a text back

_Your right you tell you dads and tell Shelby and I'll tell my parents and we can tell the Glee kids on Monday_

_K _I wrote back

Then I went downstairs where my dad's were

"Hey, can I tell you guys something" I asked them

"Sure Rachel" said one of my dad's

"What is it?" said the other

"You guys remember me telling you about Quinn, right?"

"You mean the girl who's been mean to you for a long time and is in Glee Club" said one of my dad's

"What did she do to you Rachel? Don't worry, whatever she did we will make sure she doesn't do it again" said my other dad

"She didn't do anything bad" I told them "We kissed, we have feelings for each other"

"Congrats Rachel" said on of my dad's

"Yeah that's great," said the other

I had a feeling my dad's were going to be okay with it but I was still happy when they told me it was okay.

I went upstairs and called Shelby

"Hello?" she said on the other end

"Hi Shelby, it's Rachel" I said

"Oh, Hi Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something"

"What?"

"I kissed this girl named Quinn who's in my Glee Club and we are together now, my dad's are okay with it I just wanted to make sure you were"

"It's fine with me" said Shelby

"Thanks mom" I said

"Your welcome, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up then sent a text to Rachel

_My dad's and Shelby are okay with it_

Then Quinn sent a text to me

_That's great I'll tell my parents when they get home_

So far this is going great


	6. No Chance

Quinn's POV

It was going to be hard to tell my parents, they let me come back to live with them after Finn kicked me out, and they were both happy to see me but when my mother left the room my father told me that if I do one more thing that he doesn't like he will kick me out and I can never come back.

"Um…Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked them when I went into the living room

"Sure Quinn" said my mom

"Well, I broke up with Puck…and now I am dating…." I began

"A new boy in your life that is wonderful" said my mom

"You see I…." I tried

"Let's invite him over for dinner, I can't wait to met him" said my dad

"Well…."

"Stop, don't tell us anything more about him, we want to be surprised" said my mom and with that she and my dad left the room

This is not good, that don't even know I am with a girl


	7. She Choose Me

Rachel's POV

I was at Quinn's house waiting for her parents to come home; I could tell she was worried.

"I don't know what I am going to do" she was saying "My dad told me I could come back to live with him and my mom since I gave birth to Beth but if I do anything else that don't like they will kick me out and never let me come back"

I felt really sorry for her; I could tell Quinn was really worried about what her parents would think.

Then all of a sudden we heard Quinn's parent's car pull up, I looked at Quinn.

"Quinn, honey were home," said Quinn's mother as she opened the door

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry" I introduced myself

"Hello, Rachel it's so nice to meet you" said Quinn's mom "It's nice that you are here, but Quinn has a new boyfriend coming over and we have a lot to do before he gets here?

I could tell she hadn't figured out that I was Quinn's new love but Quinn's father sure did.

"PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!" he yelled

"Honey what is it?" asked Quinn's mother confused

"Quinn doesn't have a boyfriend, she has a girlfriend" said Quinn's father

"Quinn, is this true," asked her mother

"Yes mom" said Quinn

I felt terrible I was going to be the reason that Quinn will never see her parents again.

"Quinn, choose right now, Rachel or me and your mother" said Quinn's father

"Daddy, please" said Quinn, I could tell she was on the verge of crying

"Choose"

"I choose…." Quinn was looking at her parents and me

It looks like our relationship is over before it even started, I thought

"Rachel" Quinn finished

I couldn't believe it Quinn choose me


	8. A Place To Live

Quinn's POV

I begin to pack my bags between sobs of tears, I am right back where I started when my parents found out I was pregnant, now I am being kicked out of my home again.

"Quinn, you don't have to do this, I don't want to be the reason for your parents kicking you out" said Rachel from behind me

"That's sweet of you Rachel, and even though I will miss living with my parents I love you and I want to be with you"

Rachel smiled "I want to be with you too"

Then I remembered something and stopped smiling

"But there is a problem, I have no where to live"

Rachel kept smiling "That's not a problem you can lived with me and my dad's, I am sure that will be okay with it"

"Thanks Rachel, that would be great"

After I was done packing me and Rachel went downstairs my dad was sitting in the living room watching T.V. and didn't even look up when he heard me. I felt like crying again, all I've ever wanted was my father to except me for who I am and it seems like that will never happen.

"Quinn" I heard a whisper

I turned around and there was my mom with money in her hand

"I'm really sorry about this, but you know how your father gets"

"Yeah mom I know" I told her

"I just wanted to give you this so you have something" she handed me the money

"Thanks mom, I love you" I said and gave her a hug

"I love you too" she told me then she turned to Rachel "I know Quinn's father doesn't approve but it was great to meet you Rachel"

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray" said Rachel with a smile

Then with one last look at my mom and my house Rachel and I went outside.

When we got to Rachel's house we went into the room her two dad's where in.

"Can I ask you two something?" said Rachel

"Sure" said one of Rachel's dads

"What is it?" said the other one

They were both looking at the bag I was holding

"Quinn's parents kicked her out, can she live with us?

"Of course she can" said said Dad #1

"Why did your parents kick you out?" asked Dad #2

"Because my dad doesn't like that I am with Rachel" I said sadly "my mom doesn't mind, but she doesn't want to disagree with him"

"Make yourself at home" said both of Rachel's dad's

I smiled, now I have a home where I don't have to worry about ever getting kicked out of.


	9. The New Student

Rachel's POV

The next day my dad's drove Quinn and me to school, and when we got there all eyes were on us. No one could understand why the most popular girl and the girl she always loved to torment were now dating.

"Well, I have to get to Cherrio practice," said Quinn "See you in Glee Club."

"See you then" I said.

As I walked through the halls I could hear more whispering around me, don't get me wrong I'm used to people talking about me, but the looks that many Cherrio's gave me were worse then usual.

After school ended I headed towards the choir room, when all of a sudden, a brunette Cherrio stopped me.

"Listen up ManHands, you are going to back away from Quinn, she can't lose her popular rep because she's dating a troll like you"

"Quinn doesn't care about her rep" I told her smugly

"Are you kidding, have you met Quinn" said the Cherrio "Her rep is the most important thing to her"

"Hey Claire" called a voice.

Coming towards us were Santana and Brittney, and I noticed that Santana was holding a slushie, _oh no_.

"Hi Santana, Hi Brittney" said Claire with a smile, "I see you have a slushie, I'll bet that's for ManHands here"

"It's for someone" said Santana with a smirk.

"Well, don't let me get in your way, do it" said Claire looking at me with a big smile on her face.

I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the cold slushie, but I didn't, all I heard was a scream. I opened my eyes and gasped, Santana had thrown the slushie at Claire.

"Why did you do that?" asked Claire

"Because Quinn is head cheerleader" said Brittney happily "and if she wants to date Rachel, then that is her chose"

Claire left in a huff. I couldn't believe it Santana and Brittney, were standing up for me.

"Thanks for that guys" I said "But why did you do that?"

Santana looked at me and smiled.

"Quinn is our best friend Berry, if she wants to date you then that is okay with us."

"Yeah, and Lord Tubbington is fine with it too" said Brittney with a smile.

I smiled and walked to Glee Club with Santana and Brittney.

When we got there Quinn noticed me with her two friends and walked over to us.

"What happened?"

"Claire was bothering Berry, I threw a slushie at her face" said Santana.

"Thank you Santana" said Quinn with a smile.

"Yeah thanks" I told Santana, "Oh and Brittney, tell Lord Tubbington thanks too"

Brittney smiled and sat next to Santana and I sat next to Quinn. Just at that moment Mr. Shue walked in, followed by a blonde boy that I never saw before.

"Okay guys, before I tell you what today's assignment is, I will like to introduce a new student, this is Sam Evens" said Mr. Shue.

"Hi everybody" said Sam.

_He's cute_ I thought, _if I wasn't dating Quinn, I might ask him out_.

As Glee Club continued, I noticed that Sam wasn't taking his eyes off Quinn. _back of, she's mine_. Quinn didn't seem to notice so I didn't pay any more attention to it.

When we got home that night, me and Quinn went up to my room, my dad's had set up a sleeping bag for her next to my bed. As we were doing our homework Quinn looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about Claire, Rachel"

"It's fine, I know it's going to take a while before all of the Cherrio's are okay with you dating me" I told her with a smile.

"I know" she said, "but that's not the only reason Claire did what she did"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I was in middle school, me and Claire dated a little."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"We dated, and we really cared about each other. But then my dad found out, back then I wasn't as strong as I am now and so I broke up with Claire and started dating Finn, Claire never got over it."

_Wow! _I couldn't believe it, _Quinn had dated a girl before_.

"That would explain why she said your rep was the most important thing to you" I told Quinn.

"She said that?" Quinn asked me sounding hurt.

I nodded.

"My rep used to be really important to me" Quinn said "But after I met you, I didn't care about it anymore."

I smiled, but something else was bothering me.

"Quinn, did you love Finn?" I asked her.

"No" she said, "I just did it so my dad would be happy"

As we got ready for bed, one thought crossed my mind. _If Quinn broke up with Claire to save her image, would she ever do that to me. _


	10. Revenge

Quinn's POV

The next day Rachel and me were running late to school, when we finally got there I said bye to Rachel I went to Cherrio's practice. Coach Sue was having everyone run a lap for each minute I was late.

"There you are Q, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" said Coach Sue, then she yelled to the other girls "Just because your head cheerleader is here does not give you permission to stop, keep running."

My old self would have been enjoying the pain that Coach Sue was putting the girls in but ever since I started to like Rachel I started to fell bad for others. When Sue finally let the girls stop, most of them fell on the ground.

"You think this is hard, try running in a desert that's hard"

During practice I saw Claire and remembering what she did to Rachel I angrily walked over to her.

"Claire, Santana told me what you did to Rachel, why would you do that? Don't you want me to be happy?

"I want you to be happy Quinn, but Berry can't make you happy, I can" said Claire moving close to me in an attempt to kiss me.

"Stop it Claire!" I shouted.

"Come on baby, you know your only dating Rachel to make me jealous, well it worked we can be together, I will take you back" said Claire, clearly thinking she was saying what I wanted her to say.

"Claire, you don't…" I started.

"I'll even help you hurt Berry, you can invite her somewhere where I will be hiding and then we can force her to watch us kiss for hours" Claire said putting her hands around my waist.

"After can we throw a slushie at Santana? She seems to actually think you're in love with Berry" said Claire with a laugh.

"CLAIRE, STOP IT!" I screamed taking her hands off my waist.

Claire looked confused, "What?"

"I do love Rachel, Claire, Santana is right."

"Your serious?" asked Claire in shock.

"Yes" I told her.

"Your going to regret this" Claire said leaving.

I watched her go without caring, what's the worst she could do.

As I walked to Glee Club I told Rachel about my talk with Claire.

"She thought you loved me to make her jealous?"

"Yeah" I told her.

"Aren't you worried she's going to actually make you regret being with me?" Rachel asked concered.

"No, there's nothing she could do." I told her.

Rachel smiled, and we walked into the choir room, during Glee practice I couldn't take my eyes off of Rachel, when we were done she walked up to me.

"I have to get something from my locker then I will met you outside, why don't we walk home it's such a nice day"

"Okay, sure" I told her.

I walked toward the door when someone stopped me.

"Um…uh….hi, Quinn?" it was Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam, how do you like Lima?" I asked him.  
"Oh..it's nice" he told me.

"Nice? Your lucky you haven't lived here your whole life, you would be wishing to get out of here." I told him.

"I don't think I would if I knew a girl as beautiful as you" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

All of a sudden he kissed me. _Oh my god._

"Sam stop it" I pushed him off of me.

"What, I thought all the girls at this school loved me?" he asked confused.  
"Yeah, all straight girls." I told him.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm really sorry, who's the lucky girl?" he asked me.

"Rachel" I told him.

"Oh wow, um… great" he sounded embarrsed.

"Sam, it's okay you didn't know" I said with a smile.

"Bye" he said smiling.

"Bye" I said and went outside to wait for Rachel.

"Ready" Rachel asked when she came outside.

"Yep" I said, then we started walking.

Claire's POV:

I walked down the hall thinking about Quinn when all of a sudden someone pushed me in a empty classroom.

"Ow, Puck that hurt"

"I know sorry, but I thought you might like to see this" he said taking out a camera and pressing play.

It was a video of Quinn and Sam.

"_Um…uh….hi, Quinn?"_

"_Oh, hi Sam, how do you like Lima?"_

"_Oh..it's nice" he told me. _

"_Nice? Your lucky you haven't lived here your whole life, you would be wishing to get out of here." _

"_I don't think I would if I knew a girl as beautiful as you" _

"_What do you mean?" _

_They kissed. _

"_Sam stop it"_

"_What, I thought all the girls at this school loved me?"  
"Yeah, all straight girls." _

"_Oh" _

"_Yeah" _

"_I'm really sorry, who's the lucky girl?" _

"_Rachel" _

"_Oh wow, um… great" _

"_Sam, it's okay you didn't know"_

"_Bye" _

"_Bye". _

"Why would I care about that" I asked him.

"Because, I was thinking as revenge to Quinn for breaking both of our hearts" he told me.

"Like what?" I asked I did love Quinn but after what she told me all I wanted to do was make her suffer.

"Step 1, we edit this tape up to the kiss and show it to Rachel, since she won't know what happened after she will be heartbroken and break up with Quinn, Step 2, Quinn will crawl back to me asking me to take her back, and I will tell her no, Step 3, Quinn will come to you and you can make her beg on her knees to take her back and tell her you will if she gives you the head cheerleader job, then kick her off the squad in front of everyone and we would have gotten our revenge" he said with an evil smirk.

"Puck that is horrible, I love it" I said with an evil smirk too.

"Time to put Step 1 into action"


	11. Broken Heart

Note For Readers: I know that before I posted chapters 9 and 10 of this story, that it's been a while since I wrote anything. I've just been busy, and I recently decide to continue this story. I hope you like it and review, thanks.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't be happier with my life, I love Quinn and she loves me and Finn's okay with it, during lunch he even sat with us.

"I'll always love you Rachel, but I want you to be happy, and if Quinn makes you happy then I'm happy."

They only thing that stunk was that Puck wasn't as okay with it as Finn was, he hadn't said a word to us since he found out. As I walked to my next class, to my surprise Puck and Claire stopped me.

"We're sorry for the way that we acted Rachel," said Claire with a caring tone.

_She didn't call me Berry, That's weird_

"But you have to see this" said Puck.

And they showed me a tape of Quinn and Sam talking.

_Why do I need to see this?_

Then Sam and Quinn kissed. I couldn't believe it, Quinn lied to me.

When I found her I yelled at her.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do Rachel," she said.

"Liar, you kissed Sam,, we are so over Quinn, I don't even know why I thought I could trust you."

"Rachel please you don't understand"

I walked away without letting her explain, and I hid in the choir room and cried.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Sam.

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now" I said and ran to my next class.

Puck's POV

"Step 1 worked out great," said Claire.

"I know, you were a natural actress, I almost thought you cared about Berry" I told her.

"Don't make me laugh," she said with a smile "have fun with Step 2"

"Oh, I plan too" I said with a wicked grin.


End file.
